sparkling, sea of pain
by stellaruuuin
Summary: Kecapan manis jebakan di dalam cinta yang tidak bisa berkata tidak. [iomikuo]


Mikuo tidak suka mengakui hal ini. Benar-benar tidak suka mengakui hal ini.

Pemuda berambut hijau dengan berkas kebiruan itu hanya duduk di kiri koridor sekolah. Hari ini sudah akan menutup matanya, matahari saja ingin menyembunyikan wujudnya. Sedangkan Mikuo masih disini, menunggu. Pemuda itu tidak memakai arloji putihnya hari ini, tapi Mikuo tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa kakinya sudah tidak bergerak selama dua jam dari sejak ia menempatkan diri di lantai koridor ini.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Suara tak asing jatuh di depannya. Mikuo mendongak kepada siluet hitam yang berdiri―orang itu menutupi cahaya matahari yang tersisa di belakang punggungnya―karena ia sendiri enggan untuk bergerak dari duduknya. Ekspresi Mikuo masih sama: netral dan tidak berat. Meski raut lelah sedikit terlukiskan di wajahnya.

Ia menghela napas pendek, melihat ke arah lain, menolak untuk menatap ke dalam dua netra Orion, "Tidak juga. Biasa saja," sanggahnya, mengibaskan tangan sedikit, kemudian terkekeh basi, "atau, kubalikkan pertanyaannya. Kau sudah pergi berapa lama?" tanya Mikuo sarkastik, tidak sulit untuk membuat seorang Ichinose Orion yang sengau diam sejenak.

Orion tersenyum samar seakan waktu tidak terbuang percuma, "Jenaka gelapmu semakin bagus, Mikuo. Siapa yang mengajarkanmu?" pujinya dalam satir.

Teman sekelas Mikuo yang―sangat menyebalkan, selangit gayanya, dan sialnya selalu tenang itu―suka sekali menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya sekali sebagai ejekan untuk Mikuo. Lawan bicaranya tidak merespons dengan apapun selain telunjuk yang diajukan di depan kemeja seragam sekolah Orion.

"Kau," ucapnya kemudian, Mikuo tertawa pelan, "kau yang mengajarkan. Telingaku sampai penas mendengar kalimat menyebalkan dan antisimpatik itu setiap hari, tahu."

Pemilik kepangan kecil yang terbentuk dari surai putih susu itu terkekeh, mengendikkan bahu, "Siapa suruh selalu ingin dekat denganku? Apapun yang kau lakukan adalah konsekuensi dari langkah yang kau ambil, Hatsune," Orion berjalan terlebih dahulu, kemudian berhenti sebentar, "tapi kau sudah membuat permainan untuk kita. Jadi, tidak ada cara untuk berhenti."

Mikuo bangkit dari lantai yang dilumeri warna coklat pudar itu, seiring ia berjalan di belakang Orion, pemuda di depannya itu juga tidak menunggunya untuk sekedar menyamakan langkah.

Dari belakang, Mikuo bisa melihat semua tentang Orion―punggungnya yang dilapisi jaket sekolah, surai putihnya yang pendek dan sekenanya, tas yang hanya disematkan satu talinya di bahu kiri―semuanya.

"Hei."

Mikuo mengerjapkan mata.

Gerak tangan Orion menyentuh dahi Mikuo dengan telunjuknya dengan pelan, menariknya ketika pemuda toska itu menampilkan tanda tanya di iris sewarna samudera itu tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia mendengus kembali, menarik satu saja ujung bibirnya naik, menimbulkan seringai tipis yang disertai tanda lelah karena Mikuo adalah orang yang sangat merepotkan―untuknya.

"Kau melamun," jelas Orion,"seperti orang dungu. Mau pulang atau tidak?" tanyanya sambil membalikkan badannya lagi setelah Mikuo menggumamkan maaf, berjalan cepat ke belakang Orion. Ia sedikit merunduk dengan helaan napas, sementara Orion masih mempertahankan tengkuknya yang sengit―menolak untuk sekali-kali tidak mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tapi, ada satu cara untuk keluar dari permainan ini," ucap salah satu di antara mereka dengan pelan.

Mendadak Mikuo memulai percakapan dengan topik derivatif yang seenaknya ia ambil tadi, Orion tertarik, "Bila kau menghancurkanku. Atau aku yang menghancurkanmu," lanjut Mikuo sembari tersenyum, pemuda yang sama tingginya dengan Orion itu tidak melunturkan sunggingan di bibirnya setelah itu.

Orion tidak akan melihat senyumnya―tapi Mikuo tahu persis bagaimana Orion bisa merasakan bahwa Mikuo tidak mungkin berekspresi kosong seperti sebelumnya, meski tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Orion masih berjalan, tidak menggubris Mikuo dengan aktivitas fisik, tapi kalimat lisan yang merentet dari mulutnya begitu saja.

"Kau ingin permainan cinta yang tidak rapuh? Kau ingin aku menghancurkan dan memenuhi pikiranmu―Hatsune?"

Orion bukan orang yang suka memuntahkan omong kosong. Ketika ia mengucapkan sesuatu, multak perlu artinya. Mikuo tidak menjawab, mereka masih berjalan seperti dua bagian kereta yang terpisah namun saling tarik menarik sehingga tidak ada yang tertinggal atau pergi.

Itu adalah satu analogi yang paling mirip. Karena Orion dan Mikuo sesungguhnya adalah dua manusia yang kontradiktif―sialnya, mereka menikmatinya.

Mikuo tidak menanggalkan senyum dari wajahnya, ia mengepalkan tangannya pasionatik―bukan hanya pangkal tangannya yang memerah, wajahnya juga, di bawah sinar matahari yang hilang dan hanya menyisakan lukisan penghujung petang dan salju yang menari di udara bebas, "Memang belum selesai, Ichinose. Hancurkan aku dan kau akan membuat semua ini lebih menyenangkan―aku tak akan melepaskan dirimu setelahnya."

(Orion lalu tertawa renyah, Mikuo masih tersenyum samar.)

"Apa tak apa bila aku mengetuk hatimu sekali lagi?"

Mereka sudah tiba di depan gerbang sekolah. Mikuo akhirnya bisa menyamakan posisi berdirinya dengan Orion―sama-sama menunggu bis yang akan mengarah ke stasiun kereta untuk berpindah ke distrik sebelah.

* * *

Mikuo meniup kedua telapak tangannya yang pucat―berada dalam keadaan dingin bersama Orion tidak membuatnya lebih hangat; mungkin saja, mungkin juga tidak.

"Tidak apa," Mikuo memaparkan pandangannya ke pada angkasa, Orion menoleh ke arahnya. Wujud Mikuo yang berhias salju, rambut toska itu sedikit meninggalkan salju putih di ujung surainya. Orion sendiri takkan masalah―warna rambutnya sama bersihnya seperti sayap seorang malaikat, tidak ada kekhawatiran berlebih, "aku menunggu kau untuk mengetuknya."

"Begitu?"

Orion mengusak rambut toska itu, Mikuo enggan menatap balik iris akuamarin bening yang mencari perasaannya di balik pupilnya yang mengecil karena terkejut.

"Tapi Hatsune," Pemuda itu bisa mendengar bunyi bis dari kejauhan, tapi Orion menolak untuk melepaskan sentuhannya pada Mikuo sekarang, "aku bisa saja mengubah ketukan itu menjadi palu hantam yang justru menghancurkan hatimu. Kau harus menjaga hatimu, aku bisa saja pergi seperti pencuri."

Mikuo tersenyum tipis, tapi ia tidak menemukan keraguan dalam diri, "Ichinose, kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan berkata tidak―bahkan untuk hal seperti itu."

(Hancurkan aku. Buat aku khawatir. Penuhi aku. Buat aku mengerti,

"Lakukan apa saja yang kau mau." tentang cinta yang pahit dan maya.)

* * *

Mikuo tidak suka mengakui hal ini. Benar-benar tidak suka mengakui hal ini.

 _Ia suka nikmat nestapa dari hangat yang Orion bawakan untuknya._

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

 **hibana, oleh dekonina.**


End file.
